


Finger Back (fragment)

by raisedbyhyenas



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbyhyenas/pseuds/raisedbyhyenas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fahrenheit and Ellie Perkins desecrate the sanctity of Nick Valentine's desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finger Back (fragment)

**Author's Note:**

> I got burned out on this fandom rather spectacularly thanks to some really bizarre dramz, but hey, I think this turned out okay -- this was originally gonna be a slow-burn multipart fic about Fahrenheit and Ellie being estranged childhood bffs and eventually ending up girlfriends, but since I'm not that motivated anymore to write the whole thing, here's the pornographic part!

And then Ren hitches her up onto Nick’s desk, casually sweeping aside a neat stack of casefiles. Ellie watches several hours of filing spill out over the floor. She probably _should_ care, but she really, really doesn’t. Her skirt is in the way; she pulls it up a little to give her more room to maneuver and wraps her legs around Ren’s waist, pulling her in closer.

“I missed you,” she says again, then yanks on Ren’s coat to kiss her. Ren’s hands are on her breasts, Ren’s tongue is parting her lips, she wants Ren as much as she ever did, she wants _so much_ \--

“Is this okay?” Ren murmurs against Ellie’s mouth, one hand sliding up the inside of her thigh. Ellie doesn’t trust herself to speak; nods instead, still holding on. “Is this what you want?”

Ellie doesn’t answer; Ren’s fingers freeze. “I’m not going any further until you say it,” Ren says; Ellie can hear a smile in her voice. She nods again. “Not good enough -- ”

 _“Yes,”_ Ellie says. “Yes, this is -- _yes,_ Ren, I want -- ” Ren kisses her again, softer this time, fingers meandering up Ellie’s leg to brush against her panties, _way_ too lightly.

“Here,” Ellie says. “Let me just -- ” It takes a little scooting around, and she has to shove Ren away for a second so she can get her knees together, but she’s got them off soon enough; before she has a chance to slide her skirt off, though, Ren is already pressing her knees apart, warm and solid against her.

“I missed _you,_ ” Ren says, tugging Ellie’s head to the side to kiss down her throat. “I missed you every day. I wished I’d stopped you for years.”

“Why didn’t you?” Ellie asks.

Ren is still sliding down her body. “You deserved better,” she says after a moment; she presses a kiss that would almost be chaste, if it weren’t for the placement, against Ellie’s breast. “I like your sweater.”

“Thank you,” Ellie says, a little breathless. “It was a present.”

“From a girl? ...Is she prettier than me?” Ren asks, raising an eyebrow even as she slides a hand under Ellie’s shirt, pushing it up over her breasts and pinching her nipple gently through the fabric of her bra.

“No,” Ellie says with complete sincerity. “You’re the prettiest girl I know.”

That earns her a real smile, Ren’s face going soft and sweet for a moment before she cups one of Ellie’s breasts and tweaks the nipple. _“Fuck,”_ Ellie yelps before she can stop herself.

“Language,” Ren scolds, smirking. She kisses Ellie’s stomach; Ellie manages a shaky laugh, the muscles in her belly tensing at the contact. She wants, she wants, she _wants_ \-- her breath feels sticky in her throat, and she’s hyperaware of every point of contact between them.

Ren slides her skirt up over her thighs and Ellie suddenly forgets to breathe for a minute. She’s wet already and Ren’s hardly done anything -- she clenches her teeth, gasping between them as fingers run lightly up her legs, spreading her open.

Ren flicks her tongue over Ellie’s clit. _“Oh,”_ Ellie says; she tries to keep herself still but she can’t quite help her hips rolling forward. She feels Ren laugh, pressing a kiss against the inside of her thigh. _“Fahrenheit_ \-- ” Ren repeats the motion, light and teasing; Ellie thinks she might die if something doesn’t happen soon. Her heart is hammering in her chest and buzzing through her ears; she feels like she might float off or melt or both at the same time. “Please,” she says, not entirely sure what she’s asking for.

“Since you asked so nicely -- ” Ren licks her, one long, firm stroke, and Ellie slams a hand over her mouth to keep from shouting. Her back arches and she presses Ren closer with one foot -- she has to lean back on one hand, her eyes squeezed shut. She feels Ren laugh against her and groans, letting her hand drop from her mouth to her breast.

Ren slides several fingers into her and begins to rub as she switches to sucking on Ellie’s clit, running her tongue over it as she does. It’s _perfect,_ it’s exactly what Ellie needs -- she’s taking in air in huge gasping gulps, letting her hips rock back and forth just a little. Ren’s fingers tease and touch until she’s found exactly the right angle -- “there, there, just like that,” Ellie manages to gasp; her free hand skitters across the desk, trying to clutch at something to keep her anchored here. Ren hums in acknowledgement and Ellie sees stars. It’s not long until Ellie feels her orgasm building; she tries to ride it out as long as she can, to make this last. She tries to keep herself as still as possible, but eventually fails; she bucks against Ren’s mouth, gasping and coming so hard her vision whites out at the edges.

When she’s back to herself, Ren is wiping her mouth primly with Ellie’s skirt. “Hey,” Ellie says. “That’s my skirt.” She should probably be annoyed, but she feels good -- loose and limp and relaxed for the first time since Nick vanished.

“It’s an ugly skirt,” Ren says; her face is serious, but her eyes are laughing. “I’ve always hated this damn skirt.”

Ellie half-shocks herself by giggling. “You did not!” she says. “You said it was nice!”

Ren slips out from between Ellie’s knees and pulls her skirt down gently, smoothing it over her lap. “Because I was trying to get in your pants,” she admits. “Teenagers say stupid things when they think a girl is pretty -- ”

And _that_ makes Ellie burst out laughing; Ren looks startled for a second before relaxing into a grin, leaning against her just a little. It’s so familiar, even after a decade, that Ellie’s breath catches in her throat for a moment -- she’s sure it’s just the afterglow, but it feels like they’re slotting back into their old friendship like puzzle pieces. “Hey,” she says after a moment. “You should stay here tonight.” She slides her hands around Ren’s waist. “If you hate it so much, I guess I can get rid of it -- ”

Ren huffs a little laugh against Ellie’s hair. “I can’t stay that long, but -- certainly long enough to get you out of _that,_ ” she says; Ellie ducks her head and kisses Ren’s collarbone to hide her grin.


End file.
